Dortmund Station
Dortmund Station is the primary processing facility for ALG Waste Disposal, one of the great Rheinland success stories and a leader in the field of waste disposal. While ALG handles the majority of waste disposal throughout Rheinland -- making Rheinland one of the cleanest industrialized houses in the sector -- teams are also frequently dispatched under special contract to handle industrial accidents in other colonies. Today ALG is expanding into the re-smelting of Scrap Metal and Toxic Waste to produce Alloys and MOX. Infocard *LOCATION: New Berlin system *OWNER: ALG Waste Disposal *CLASS: Abbey *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 2K Ships for Sale *None. Commodities Buying *Scrap Metal - $100 *Toxic Waste - $200 Commodities Selling *Basic Alloy - $60 *High Temperature Alloy - $200 *MOX - $120 *Ship Hull Panels - $160 *Terraforming Gases - $5 Guns For Sale *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Flashpoint Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Debilitator Turret Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine News Rumors ALG Waste Disposal "ALG reprocesses the Toxic Waste from ships and furnaces throughout the Sirius sector into fresh MOX pellets using special breeder reactors. Rheinland no longer contains enough Toxic Waste source material for our needs, so we have entered into agreements with the Liberty government and Ageira to ensure a reliable supply." "ALG Ship Hull Panels supply the civilian shipyards in Hamburg, Honshu, and New York. Our only competitor is the Stokes Smelter in Leeds. BMM is using outdated production methods which are less cost effective than ours, so we are confident that ALG will soon own all of this market." "ALG was founded in 88 A.S. to handle the cleanup of Daumann and Kruger mining operations within New Berlin. We were also instrumental in developing the specialized materials and construction methods necessary to adapt to the highly oxidizing environment of Stuttgart. In 460, we were tasked to clean up the Ruhr uranium mining field, that Daumann had exhausted and left abandoned." "ALG Waste Disposal is proud to be at the forefront of Scrap Metal recycling efforts within the Sirius sector. We are now under contract to clean all of Liberty's Debris fields by 850 AS. We are also engaged in the clean-up of the Yanagi battlefield in Sigma-13, which had created hazards for shipping." "Anyone interested in MOX for criminal purposes is an enemy of ALG. Our most pressing threat is currently the Xenos, who see us as foreigners to be attacked on sight. The Corsairs and Outcasts have also been troublesome within Sigma-13. ALG would prefer to not ship MOX or Toxic Waste, but Gateway is not interested in such dangerous cargo." "BMM controls the only remaining Uranium-mining area in Sirius. LD-14 still provides the bulk of newly processed MOX fuel for Bretonia. Our enrichment and recycling technologies are far more advanced, however, enabling us to offer a more competitive price within Liberty." "Our partnership with ALG and the IMG has proven very fruitful. We now have a shipper and mining company to support our manufacturing prowess. We have taken great care to avoid the acrimonious labor relations that plague Daumann and Republican by treating our workers well, and strictly enforcing safety procedures." "Scrap is melted into its constituent metals in our furnaces. It's then blended with Beryllium, Cobalt, Copper, or Niobium to create Basic and High-Temperature Alloys. From those basic components we manufacture Ship Hull Panels and Industrial Furnaces for use in shipbuilding and manufacturing plants."' "We have stripped Rheinland of almost all the viable Scrap Metal deposits. Only the pocket around Kreuzberg in the Ruhr Field remains. The Junkers do not seem to be in any hurry to remove their last source of legitimate income within the New Berlin system. A similar situation exists in Sigma-13." Gateway Shipping "It's a good thing that they trade Polymers and Hydrocarbons on Freeport 1. Otherwise ALG would have a difficult time buying any at a good price, since BMM and Daumann pretty much control those Commodities in this part of Sirius." "We bring in most of the minerals that ALG needs for its smelters here. My ship usually hauls Beryllium or Niobium in from Kensington or Cardiff. On the return, we're running High-Temperature Alloys to Southampton. That's sure rocked the boat with Republican; they've had that little market to themselves for a very long time." "We've started running in Copper and Cobalt from the IMG base in Freistadt. That's in Omega-7. IMG gets its minerals to ALG, and we profit. A nice arrangement for everyone concerned." Category:Bases Category:Rheinland Systems